A policy entity, such as a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) or policy engine, is a policy decision point that may be centrally located in the network and may communicate with access edge devices (e.g., policy enforcement points), applications, and operational support systems/business support systems (OSS/BSS) platforms to manage subscriber access to network resources. The PCRF may collect subscriber and application data, authorize the allocation of network resources, and instruct the user plane network elements on how to proceed with the underlying data traffic. In one aspect, the PCRF may be connected to at least one application function (AF) which includes a network element residing on the control plane representing applications that require dynamic policy and QoS control over user plane behavior. Dynamic policy and charging control (PCC) rules can be derived within the PCRF using information supplied by the AF. A policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF) may be connected to the PCRF on the control plane and may provision PCC rules from the PCRF for policy enforcement. The PCC rules may be utilized for implementing service data flow (SDF) gating and QoS controls associated with users in the network.
Collectively, the PCRF and PCEF may push or pull PCC rules derived from the AF to access edge devices where charging, SDF gating and QoS can be provided. Triggering events such as roaming, volume, or duration controls may also be pushed back towards the AF for allowing the application to dynamically react to changes at the service level. Conventional systems may utilize predefined or pre-loaded PCC rules or controls which can be activated, enhanced, modified, and/or deactivated at any time by the network operator or service provider. Conventional PCRF architectures are not necessarily optimized to support emerging revenue models that incorporate establishment of marketing campaigns between network operators and business partners. Such campaigns may facilitate methods of user activated policy enhancement via various forms of marketing collateral.
Accordingly, and in light of such difficulties, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for user activated policy enhancement.